


Thief

by queerest_avenger



Category: Peter Parker/ Spider-Man: Homecoming
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: Reader “steals” Peter’s clothes.





	Thief

**Author's Note:**

> I’m posting old writing because I have writer’s block.

• Borrowing Peter’s clothes had been a one time thing

• You and him were in his room at the compound watching Netflix 

• He noticed you shivering when he offered you his Iron-Man croptop 

• You pulled it over your t-shirt. It was like an extra shirt than a croptop because of your boyfriend’s size 

• The next time you “borrowed” an article of clothing from him was at his flat. You were going through his closet when you took his hoodie 

• Peter was going on a mission with the Avengers 

• He had told you he’d be gone for a few weeks 

• You couldn’t help yourself. You wanted something to remember him by even if he wasn’t going away for long

• The hoodie smelt so much like him

• Peter had noticed it was gone we he came back

• He figured you took it

• He came by your place to see you 

• Pete found you sound asleep in his hoodie with your laptop open 

• The time after that you stayed the night with P watching the original Star Wars movies when you realised you hadn’t packed pyjamas. 

• He lent you an old t-shirt and his Hello Kitty pyjama pants

• After that, you just start wearing his clothes 

• T-shirts, hoodies, flannels, tanks, sweaters etc.

• Peter loved seeing you in his clothes 

• He thought you looked adorable because they swallowed you.

• The sleeves were so long, you couldn’t see your hands!

• The Avengers would constantly tease you if you were ever wearing his clothes at the compound


End file.
